Conventionally, miniature unmanned aircraft which are typified by unmanned helicopters for industrial use have been expensive and hard to procure and manipulative skills have been needed to make them fly stably. However because a great advance has lately been made in improvement of a suite of sensors and software which are used for attitude control and autonomous flying, maneuverability of unmanned aircraft has improved significantly and, in addition, high-performance airframes of such aircraft have become, available at moderate price. Because of background circumstances as above, attempts are now to made to apply, especially, miniature multicopters to diverse missions in a wide range of fields, not only for hobby purposes.